stronkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great War of Realm 750.07
Overview The Great War of Realm 750.07 (also known as The War of Stronk 3.0 or The 3.0 War) was a war which took place during a majority of Stronk 3.0, and eventually caused the demise of Realm 750.07. This war also caused the deaths of many competitors in Stronk, both inside and outside of the ring. The Great War of Realm 750.07 was fought between multiple groups. At the conflict's peak, the groups battling were * The Heart of Darkness * The Order of the Storm * The Ministry of Justice * The Rage * The Gronk Army The Buildup to the War The Great War of Realm 750.07's buildup began when Stronk 3.0 began to be filled with numerous factions. The first two formed were The Heart of Darkness (created by Jim Stronghold) and The Order of the Storm (created by Zubaz). The two teams had a rivalry in the ring, but the rivalry took a very long time to become a serious conflict. The Order of the Storm's young apprentice, Kremp, was successful in his first-ever match, winning Stronk Rumble 117. Kremp was also successful in claiming the Stronk World Championship by defeating Albert Wesker. But, during Kremp's celebration after his victory, Rhino Basher came to the ring and used his Money in the Bank to become the new Stronk World Champion. The Order of the Storm felt embarrassed and angry, and they became only angrier when they found out that Rhino Basher was a recruit working for The Heart of Darkness. The battle had begun. The Heart of Darkness and The Order of the Storm were at war. Due to the conflict, Captain Falcon fled the Realm, believing it to be doomed. With Falcon's absence, the immortality granted to the members of Stronk had disappeared. While all of the superstars still could not age, the fear of being assassinated now loomed over them all. Rhino Basher retained the Stronk World Champioship an unprecedented 11 times before being shockingly defeated by Gabe "The Glue Man" DeGrossi, the leader of a new faction called "The Ministry of Justice". Glue Man, with his right-hand man Ref, claimed that The Ministry of Justice would be the shield of justice for all of Stronk. The Ministry intended to stand as a beacon of hope for those seeking fairness and balance in Realm 750.07. Glue Man's reign did not last long, however. Glue Man never successfully retained the Stronk World Championship, losing the title to Nar-Nar the Great after The Heart of Darkness had declared war on The Ministry of Justice. With 3 groups involved with the war, few people at the time could imagine the conflict heating up even further. This was until Woolie, who was possessed by an entity known as "R A G E", began to secretly train fellow members of The Order of the Storm in the hopes of assassinating Zubaz. By harnessing this bright red power of "R A G E", Woolie trained Kremp and was ready to kill Zubaz. Before this assassination could be successfully executed, The Order of the Storm sought out the traitors and split into two groups. Those who still fought for Zubaz were The Order of the Storm, and those who fought for Woolie were The Rage. With the inclusion of The Rage, The Great War now had 4 armies involved. Gronk GM Crispy Normal and Gronk Army General Dixon Gangreen (which at the time was not involved in The Great War), assured that no Gronk Army members would get involved with the conflict unless the environment was put at risk. The Gronk Army's purpose was to protect nature, and used the power of Gronk to do just that. They stayed out of the conflict for a very long time, trying to make peace within the Realm until the event known as "The Bomb Heard 'Round the Realm". The War Begins The Bomb Heard 'Round the Realm (frequently referred to simply as "The Bomb") was the official start to the fighting in The Great War of Realm 750.07. While the war itself had begun several centuries prior, the only casualties were unknown soldiers on the front lines. The Bomb was a nuclear ballistic missile which killed Gronk Army General Cramp Gangreen, brother of Dixon. The Death of Cramp General Cramp was on a diplomatic mission to the Ministry of Justice's Embassy on an undisclosed planet. Cramp met with The Ministry of Justice's top out-of-ring officials, negotiating the treatment of the planetary environments of the planets which The Ministry of Justice had complete control over. Unfortunately, while this meeting was taking place, The Heart of Darkness infiltrated The Ministry of Justice's Nuclear Testing Facility. The Heart of Darkness gained access to Realm 750.07's most powerful nuclear ballistic missile, and it was launched at The Ministry of Justice's Embassy by Duke Nukem. The missile was launched, and reached the Embassy in the midst of the meeting. When the missile detonated on the planet's surface, all life on the planet was completely exterminated. Cramp, The Ministry of Justice's officials, all plants, all animals, everything was completely eradicated. The atmosphere of the planet was also decimated by the nuclear radiation to such a degree that there was no possibility of the planet regaining any semblance of an environment. After Cramp's death and the environmental damage was reported to General Dixon Gangreen, he became furious at the destruction of plant life and the death of his brother. With this, the Gronk Army officially entered the conflict. Cramp was forever remembered as the first in-ring member of Stronk to be killed in The Great War of Realm 750.07. The Bloodbath The Great War of Realm 750.07 had countless battles, but none killed more in-ring members as the battle known only as "The Bloodbath". The battle took place near the end of The Great War, and was fought between members of every army. Members of each army were stationed on an abandoned forested planet known as Santoro Prime, which had formerly served as a weapons storage depot for The Ministry of Justice. The planet was so large that it took years for any of the soldiers to find one another. By this point, every soldier was running low on resources, hoping to survive long enough to find a weapon known as the Infinity Gauntlet, which was rumored to be located on the large planet. The Infinity Gauntlet is a mythical item which was believed to be able to harness the powers of the Infinity Stones, 6 gems which control different aspects of the Omniverse (Space, Mind, Reality, Power, Time, Soul). Due to the fact every soldier was in such a dire situation, what was expected to be a battle with clearly defined alliances became a free-for-all with no semblance of any allegiance to their respective armies. The 24 soldiers all arrived near the main weapons depot at approximately the same time, and The Bloodbath began. The Bloodbath's Events The people involved in The Bloodbath were: * Etika * ZeRo * Aaron Burr * Denied Anal * Jokin' Psycho * Donald Trump * Joseph Joestar * Corrupted * Brüger King * Victor Von Doom * Ocean Man * Chris Jericho * Percy Watson * Pungus * Maximilian Dood * Shaggy 2 Dope * Meat * Birdie * Drax * Junkrat * Bottom Half of the 2 Person Horse (AKA Horse Bottom Half) * John Baylor (JBTP) * Disco Dude * Blood Falcon Even though there were 24 soldiers on the planet, 23 were confirmed dead after the battle ended. The following is a novelization based on the detailed reports of what happened during The Bloodbath. The Bloodbath began with Etika and the Bottom Half of the 2 Person Horse. The duo crossed paths when they both found a backpack full of supplies. The bag was grabbed by Etika, who promised to share his resources with Horse Bottom Half. The duo continued to travel together for a few hours until Horse Bottom Half use the backpack's straps to strangle Etika to death, claiming all of the supplies for himself. At the same time, inside the Ministry of Justice's weapons depot, Shaggy 2 Dope and Joseph Joestar run into Drax the Destroyer. Shaggy 2 Dope tries to attack Drax, but is defeated by having his neck snapped in under 5 seconds. Joseph Joestar used his Stand, Hermit Purple, in an attempt to kill Drax. As Drax was slowly dying, he used his last bits of strength to attack Joseph. Drax finished off Joestar by repeatedly slamming his head against the concrete wall of the facility until he eventually gave up fighting and was killed. Drax barely escaped with his life, and explored the facility, looking for weapons to use for his next encounter. Later that day, Ocean Man, using his powerful golden trident, surprises ZeRo by stabbing him from behind and letting him bleed out before continuing to hunt for other soldiers. Worsecocke, hoping to consume Ocean Man and gain his power, began to trail the creature. Before Worsecocke could strike, however, Drax emerged from behind a tree, throwing a molotov directly at Worsecocke. The molotov made contact, instantly lighting Worsecock ablaze. Worsecocke screamed in agony, causing Ocean Man to flee. Drax watched as Worsecocke slowly burned to death. That night was long and cold. Every soldier was searching for food, shelter, and safety. Chris Jericho welcomed Pungus into an abandoned shack he found, along with Aaron Burr. Aaron and Chris left to look for supplies, but Chris had a devilish plan. Knowing that Pungus was an incredibly powerful threat, Chris detonated the emergency explosives he had placed on the outside of the shack. The debris collapsed onto Pungus, with pieces of rebar sticking straight through the massive body of Pungus. The giant slowly bled out, and Aaron Burr rushed to his aid while Chris Jericho fled the scene. Burr attempted to free Pungus from his predicament, but was unable to. Pungus convinced Aaron Burr to stay with him during his dying moments. Little did Burr know, the Gangreen family has a secret ability. They have the ability to "go nuclear", effectively turning their body into a nuclear bomb. Since Pungus knew he was going to die, he knew he could kill himself instantly by going nuclear. He began to glow purple, and before Aaron Burr could understand what was happening, it was too late. Pungus had executed his master plan. Pungus went nuclear, detonating and causing a massive mushroom cloud of nuclear radiation to be left in his place. Aaron Burr was killed instantly by the blast, and Chris Jericho was barely able to make it out of the blast zone. Nuclear radiation began to spread, and there were no deaths until the next evening. Meat, desperate to find food, ate the scorched remains of Worsecocke. Due to Worsecocke's bizarre bodily structure, a genetic toxin spread to Meat as he was consuming the charred corpse. Meat slowly died, with his body slowly giving out on him. Meat's body decayed directly next to Worsecocke's. The next morning, Horse Bottom Half came in contact with Brüger King and Disco Dude. Horse Bottom Half pulled a pistol out of the backpack which he stole from Etika. Though it only had a few bullets in it, Horse Bottom Half made them count. He pointed the pistol at the duo and forced them to surrender. Disco Dude and Brüger King got on their knees, and Horse Bottom Half walked behind them. Before anything could be said, Horse Bottom Half shockingly pulled the trigger, blowing Brüger King's head off. Disco Dude quickly tried to disarm Horse Bottom Half, but during the struggle for the gun, Horse Bottom Half pulled the trigger repeatedly, unloading the final 3 bullets into Disco Dude's chest. Disco Dude fell to the ground, gasping for air, but his lungs were punctured by the bullets. Disco Dude died after less than 1 minute of bleeding out. Horse Bottom Half continued his journey, his backpack and now his pistol completely empty. The rest of that night had no deaths. The next day, Maximilian Dood got into a fistfight with Victor Von Doom. Doom completely dominated Max, but as he was preparing to execute Max with an electric shock from his gauntlet, The Dood picked up a large branch from the ground and swung it at Doctor Doom. Doom avoided the attack, but this allowed Max to return to his feet, and Max took the helmet off of Doom's head. Maximilian Dood looked directly into the eyes of Victor Von Doom, and before Doom could attack, Max used the helmet as a weapon. Max repeatedly swung the helmet at Doom's head. The first impact immediately knocked Doom unconscious, but Max did not stop swinging until Doom's head had caved in. After brutally murdering Victor Von Doom, Maximilian Dood stole all of the pieces of Doom's armor. The armor did not fit Max, so he instead used a campfire to melt the metal, smelting all of the armor pieces into sharp metal spears. Max used these spears to set up a pit as a trap for anyone who came through the forest which Max used as his home base. While this was happening, less than a mile away, there was yet another fistfight. John Baylor and Corrupted were fighting near a massive tree. JBTP forced Corrupted against the tree, and brutally beat the creature. With Corrupted's final breaths, it snapped off a piece of bark from the tree's trunk. While JBTP was assaulting Corrupted, Corrupted stabbed JBTP in the jugular with the bark. JBTP collapsed to the ground, coughing and gasping. With tree bark sticking out of his neck, JBTP died. In just a few moments, Corrupted completely disappeared from the area. That night, Birdie and Percy Watson (who had an alliance during the conflict), were having an argument. Percy Watson yelled at his friend, claiming that he was eating far too much of the food they had. Watson backed Birdie up near the edge of a nearby cliff while continuing to yell. Birdie begged for forgiveness, but in the midst of his anger, Percy Watson shoved Birdie off of the cliff, where he plummeted to his death. Before hitting the ground, Birdie landed on Donald Trump, killing them both. The following night, Jokin' Psycho followed footprints to locate Maximilian Dood. Max called for Jokin' Psycho's attention, and the Psycho began to sprint toward The Dood. As he approached Max, Jokin' Psycho fell into Max's pit trap, being impaled by Victor Von Doom's armor, which was fashioned into spears. Jokin' Psycho died upon impact when two spears pierced both his heart and his brain (by entering through his eye). In the morning, Chris Jericho continued fleeing in an attempt to hide from all confrontation. He was stopped by Horse Bottom Half. Horse Bottom Half pointed his gun at Chris, forcing him to surrender. Chris was unaware that the pistol was empty. As Horse Bottom Half was preparing to execute Chris with a pistol whip to the back of his head, Ocean Man emerged from a bush and threw his trident, which hit Horse Bottom Half in the leg. Chris Jericho returned to his feet and attacked a weakened Horse Bottom Half. Jericho pulled the trident out of his opponent's leg, and quickly shoved it into Horse Bottom Half's chest. Ocean Man approached Chris Jericho and the duo formed an alliance. While this encounter occurred, Corrupted found itself inside the weapons depot. Walking past the corpses of Shaggy 2 Dope and Joseph Joestar, the creature begins to burst into tears. It finds a revolver buried underneath scraps of sheet metal, and finds that it has one single bullet in it. Corrupted pulls the revolver's hammer back and puts the barrel against its temple. After taking one deep breath and closing its eyes, Corrupted pulled the trigger. The gun fired, blowing the creature's brains out, killing it instantly. The next morning, Chris Jericho and Ocean Man came to the weapons depot, following the sound of the gunshot which killed Corrupted. The depot reeked of death. Chris and Ocean Man knew that there were no enemies nearby, and that they could safely search for the Infinity Gauntlet. The duo searched for hours, but found nothing. They got to the top floor of the depot, and they found a locked safe. They realized this must be the location of the Infinity Gauntlet. Ocean Man and Chris Jericho worked hard to open the safe, and with Chris being a master code breaker, he was able to figure out the safe's code. Ocean Man entered the code, unlocked the safe, and opened it. Inside was the item they had been searching for all along, the Infinity Gauntlet. As Ocean Man was preparing to grab the weapon, his trident was stabbed through his back, coming all the way out of his chest. Chris Jericho had stabbed him, hoping to claim the Infinity Gauntlet for himself. Ocean Man collapsed lifelessly. Jericho grabbed the Infinity Gauntlet, putting it on his left hand. As Chris was preparing to walk away victoriously, Ocean Man barely made it to his feet and attacked Jericho. Ocean Man pulled the trident out of his back, and began trying to stab Chris with it. Chris was able to avoid every attack, dodging some and blocking others with the Infinity Gauntlet. Ocean Man grabbed the Infinity Gauntlet, pulled it off of Chris Jericho's hand, and kicked Jericho down the nearby stairs. Jericho tumbled down the concrete steps, causing numerous injuries and major internal and external bleeding. Before he could wear the Infinity Gauntlet, Ocean Man passed out from the lack of blood in his body. The Infinity Gauntlet was left on the ground directly next to him. Chris Jericho tried to slowly climb back up the stairs he was pushed down, leaving a dark crimson trail of blood behind him as he climbed. As Chris Jericho's right hand reached the top step, his body stopped moving, going completely limp. Chris Jericho died on the stairs from the injuries he sustained. Another day passed without any deaths. During the night, however, a new intruder entered the weapons depot. Percy Watson had arrived. He made his way through the depot, past every corpse on the way up to the top floor in the search for the Infinity Gauntlet. Percy made it to the top floor, walking past the dead body of Chris Jericho. As Percy made it to the top, he found nothing. As he was preparing to search further, he was struck by a molotov. He quickly turned around to see Ocean Man, barely standing, wearing the Infinity Gauntlet. Percy couldn't even find the energy to scream, and his nearly starved body burned like flash paper. Ocean Man was able to find enough energy to walk again, and he searched further for any powerful weapons. By punching down a locked door, Ocean Man was shocked to find an unbelievably rare treasure. A glass cube, glowing blue. Ocean Man broke the cube and found something spectacular inside. The Space Stone, one of the powerful Infinity Stones. Ocean Man took it in his right hand and brought it near the Infinity Gauntlet. The Space Stone flew into the slot on Ocean Man's middle finger, snapping into place like a magnet. With this newfound power, Ocean Man climbed a ladder, making it to the top of the weapons depot waiting for opponents to arrive. After a few hours of waiting, Ocean Man is surprised to come face-to-face with Junkrat, who also climbed a ladder to make it to the roof to meet Ocean Man. Junkrat approached Ocean Man to kill him and steal the Infinity Gauntlet, but with one single punch from the Space-Powered Infinity Gauntlet, Junkrat was sent flying into the distance. Junkrat eventually hit a distant mountain, which he crashed into with such velocity that he got stuck in the side of it, where he died on impact. While Junkrat was flying into the distance after being hit by Ocean Man, he flew over the heads of Drax and Blood Falcon. The duo had a temporary alliance surviving in a grove near the weapons depot. But, in a secret attempt to kill Drax, Blood Falcon poisoned one of the bottles of water they had. Little did Blood Falcon know, but Drax knew of the scheme before it could be his demise. While Blood Falcon was distracted, Drax switched drinks with Blood Falcon. Blood Falcon drank the poisoned drink, and died in his sleep that evening. The next morning marked the beginning of the final day of The Bloodbath. The nuclear radiation that was leftover after Pungus went nuclear continued to spread and it forced the remaining survivors to come to the weapons depot. This was exactly what Ocean Man wanted. The only 3 people still alive were Ocean Man, Drax, and Maximilian Dood. Drax made it to the roof of the weapons depot, and gave Ocean Man a truly competitive fight. Drax began to punch and kick Ocean Man, avoiding every punch Ocean Man threw back at him. Ocean Man threw out one last punch, but the Infinity Gauntlet was caught by Drax. Drax headbutted Ocean Man, and approached him with a blade. Drax raised this blade up, and as he was about to stab Ocean Man with it, Drax's arm was stopped. An aura of blue surrounded his arm, and the Space Stone began to glow. A bleeding Ocean Man smiled, as he used the Space Stone to control Drax's arm. Ocean Man forced Drax's arm to rotate the opposite direction, and with one quick move, forced Drax to plunge his blade into his own throat. The Space Stone then let go of Drax, and he collapsed on top of the depot, before the Space Stone was used again, throwing Drax's dead body into the incoming purple cloud of nuclear radiation. Ocean Man was exhausted and he was ready to use the Space Stone to return to his home planet. As he was about to close his fist to utilize the Infinity Gauntlet, his trident was shoved into his forearm, preventing any movement of his hand. Maximilian Dood had arrived. The Dood brutalized the vulnerable Ocean Man. He used kicks, knees, elbows, punches, and more to incapacitate Ocean Man. Maximilian Dood took the Infinity Gauntlet off of Ocean Man and put it on his own hand. He pulled the trident out of Ocean Man's arm, and used the gauntlet to pick Ocean Man up by the throat. Max held Ocean Man over the edge of the depot, dangling him over the purple cloud of nuclear radiation which had reached the depot. Ocean Man was barely conscious at this point, but it didn't stop Maximilian Dood from spitting in his face before releasing his grip and letting Ocean Man fall to his death into the cloud of radiation. The Dood stood on the edge of the weapons depot's roof, flipping off Ocean Man's body as it was eaten away by radiation. The Dood used the Infinity Gauntlet and the Space Stone to leave the planet Santoro Prime, and return to Realm 750.07's Earth. This marked the end of The Bloodbath. Maximilian Dood was the only survivor on Santoro Prime. The End of The Great War and the Destruction of Realm 750.07 After The Bloodbath, armies began to be defeated one by one. Woolie, Kremp, and The Rage were defeated by The Order of the Storm, with the power of "R A G E" being sealed away. Jim Stronghold, Zubaz, and Dixon Gangreen (collectively known as the "Stronk Titans") used their powers to tear through multiple planets, galaxies, and universes within Realm 750.07. The Ministry of Justice insisted that all members of Stronk were to move to a new Realm before Realm 750.07 was destroyed by the Stronk Titans. The Gronk Headquarters was almost entirely destroyed, with the last parts of the Gronk being turned into an android named Mr. Green. Along with this, almost every member of the Gronk Army and The Ministry of Justice were killed. To end the war in a definitive way, Captain Falcon made a shocking decision. Captain Falcon returned to Realm 750.07 and used his infinitely powerful Perfect Knee to destroy Realm 750.07. As the Realm was falling apart, Jim Stronghold, who was Stronk World Champion at the time, made the most important sacrifice in the history of Stronk. Jim Stronghold used his wings of darkness, encasing every living person still in Stronk. The other Titans gave Jim Stronghold all of their power for the greater good, and the entire Realm collapsed. Jim Stronghold took the entirety of the damage from the Realm's collapse. Moment's before Jim Stronghold's death, all of the people he saved were transported to a new Realm. This became the Realm in which Stronk 4.0 was founded. Due to the fact that the people of Realm 750.07 moved to a new Realm, Glue Man claimed that The Ministry of Justice won the Great War of Realm 750.07. Though this has been a disputed topic, there is no official winner of The Great War. Jim Stronghold returned to Stronk as Spirit of Stronghold after his spirit was revived by Captain Falcon, and Stronghold began Stronk 4.0 by defending the Stronk World Championship, which he lost at the very beginning of 4.0 to Brennan Williams, who was a member of The Bible Black Club at the time. The Infinity Gauntlet and the Infinity Stones also were relocated, with the Infinity Gauntlet and the Space Stone no longer being in the possession of Maximilian Dood. The start of Stronk 4.0 marked the end of The Great War of Realm 750.07, but the effects of the conflict will be felt forever.Category:Major events